


Your Heart's to Big For Your Body.

by MotherOftheUniverse



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Chibi Stan, Ford Pines Has Issues, Ford Pines does not understand emotions, Ford Pines is Trying, Ford Pines is a Bit of a Jerk at Certain Points but He Get's Better I Promis, Gen, Gideon Get's his Creep Nature from his Mother, Mullet Stan Pines, Stan Pines Angst, Stan Pines Has Low Self-Esteem, Stan Pines Needs A Hug, Stan has some bad experiences and that also comes up, Stan kinda doesn't like himself and it comes up a lot, Stan turns into a chibi and it's not a good time, Stangst, Young Ford Pines, Young Stan Pines, bad past, but that comes later, emotional issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOftheUniverse/pseuds/MotherOftheUniverse
Summary: I drew a Chibi Mullet Stan and there was no going back.Stan upsets a wizard, who turns him into a Chibi as revenge, kidnapping him, and taking him to a carnival in Gravity Falls to be displayed in his traveling oddities shop! Luckily, this just so happens to be the same carnival Ford took Fiddleford to to help his friend relax, leading to the reuniting of the two brothers. And even better, Stan can stay with Ford until they find a cure!Being small has it's complications, however, the most obvious being the inability to do the normal sized thing's your used to. Plus, nobody seems to take Stan seriously anymore. He's just too cute! (Though, he doesn't always mind the gushing). But the biggest problem of all is that the small body can't properly contain Stan's big emotions; meaning the walls he worked so hard to build are suddenly torn away from him. But, maybe emotional vulnerability is what the Pines Twins need to finally make things right between them.
Relationships: Fiddleford H. McGucket & Ford Pines, Fiddleford H. McGucket & Stan Pines, Ford Pines & Stan Pines
Comments: 56
Kudos: 88





	1. The Chibifacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artsymeeshee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Artsymeeshee).



> Inspired by Artsymeeshee's adorable chibi Stan, obviously. 
> 
> Mind the tags, please. If you've read my previous stories you know I never go light on Stan's backstory. He's been through every kind of hell, and I have the tendency to describe it in grizzly detail. I don't have an excuse. It's just something I do. 
> 
> The tittle of the fic is a reference to the song Crybaby, which is kinda accurate, since this story will have a lot of crying. I'm really not nice to my characters, aren't I?

Technically, Stan didn’t actually cheat this time. He just figured out that his opponent was cheating, and then figured out how to turn his cheats against him. The man who was attacking him didn’t exactly take kindly to that explanation. 

Honestly, this wasn’t fair. All Stan needed was enough money for food and gas. He’d spent everything he had trying to get his car out of the junkyard, and he really needed to skip town, or risk getting found by Beatrice, or worse, get shoved back into the psych ward. 

He  _ just _ managed to get out of that place. He couldn’t go back. 

So he did something he was good at; lying, cheating, everything normal and more honest people disapproved of. He gambled and he won. He got enough money to get him far away from this town and to fuel his stomach. He didn’t need this. 

“You should be careful who you cheat, boy,” The creep growled at him. “ _ Some _ people might spell your doom,” 

Stan rolled his eyes. “Ya mean  _ your _ skinny ass?” He scoffed. “Yeah, right,” He looked at the bandage wrapped around his wrist. The wound he received at the ward had barely started to scab over. He didn’t really feel like fighting today. “Tell ya what, just back off and I won’t have to punch ya. I ain’t so sure you’d last more than ten seconds in a fist fight,”

“But why fight with fist, when I have other means?” 

An invisible force suddenly shoved Stan’s back into his car. His assailant drew a silver circle in the air with his finger, and suddenly two steel straps grew from Stan’s car, and wrapped their way around his torso, trapping him there. 

So, the guy was magic.  _ Great _ . 

This wasn’t the first time Stan had come across something supernatural. He had seen the Jersey Devil when he was a kid, and he would come across the odd cryptid or creature sometimes during his travels. He didn’t encounter the strange often, but he encountered it enough. And it was honestly more to say than most other people. 

So no, the fact that this guy was a wizard didn’t really shock him. It seemed to align well with every other thing that happened to him out of pure shitty luck. 

Stan struggled against his bindings, before realizing he wouldn’t be getting out of  _ metal _ anytime soon. 

“I’m not a man you should mess with,” The wizard told him ominously. “And I don’t appreciate being  _ stolen _ from,” 

“Hey, buddy,” Stan replied calmly, hiding the panicked thoughts of  _ how the actual fuck am I gonna get out of this! This dudes magic! _ “We  _ both _ cheated, which means that we played a fair game. I was just lucky, alright?”

“Since when has luck ever been on your side, Stanley Pines?” The wizard growled. 

Stan wasn’t able to suppress the nervous shudder flowing through his veins. “T-thats… how’d ya—” 

“How’d I know your name?” The wizard filled in, mockingly. “Simple, I see all!” 

He suddenly plunged his hand into Stan’s chest, the length of the arm disappearing in some magical force. Stan cried out in fear, then in pain as the man pulled his hand out. 

His arm was coated in a gooey substance that almost looked like burnt marshmallows, and in his hands was a glowing substance that was shaped like a heart (not a human heart, the other heart). 

Stan looked at the heart with wide eyes. It glowed a beautiful rose gold, where blobs of multicolored liquid danced inside of it like a lava lamp. 

“I know who you truly are!” The wizard bragged, waving the heart in the air. “Your a conman and a thief. A liar by nature,” He snarled, but then took a closer look. “And yet, so damaged,” He laughed. 

Dread poured into Stan’s gut. He didn’t need this. He  _ really _ didn’t need this. 

“Thrown away by your family. Your best friend turned his back on you, and even  _ better _ ,” The wizard snarled. “ _ You  _ caused it! You kept making screw-up after screw-up until it cost your brother his dream, and it cost you  _ everything, _ ” 

Stan let out a humorless laugh. He already felt like the world's biggest mistake. This dickhead rubbing it in didn’t make him feel any worse. “Ya know my life story, big fucking whoop!” He growled. “Now can you hurry up and skip to the part where you curse me or kill me or something? You’ve barely started monologuing and I’m  _ already _ gettin’ tired of it!” 

The wizard gave him a sneer, before taking a deep breath. He shook off the heart and the marshmallow goo, and it retreated back into Stan’s body (Spirit?). 

“You wanna skip to the part where I curse you? Then so be it!” He summoned a staff into his hands out of nowhere, and slammed it into the ground. “I know the perfect curse for someone like you!” 

Fog drifted around him as a blue light shined up from cracks on the ground. “ Chīsai, chitchai, sukoshi!” He shouted, his eyes glowing. “Watashi no gisei-sha o kare no jisonshin to onaji kurai chīsaku shimasu!” 

The fog retreated from the man’s staff, entering Stanley from the nose. He could feel a pain in his system, and everything smelled like battery acid. 

“ _ Chibi _ o mawashite!” He finished the spell, and Stan could feel himself changing. Everything around him seemed to be growing, and there was an intolerable pain in his head. But as soon as it started, it suddenly stopped. 

Stan took a deep sigh of relief. He was no longer tied down to the car, and he could make his escape. 

He didn’t quite realize his predicament until the wizard’s giant fist scooped up his ten-inch tall body. 


	2. No Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan has been turned into a chibi, and the wizard want's to make him an attraction in his traveling oddities museum. Can Stan escape?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this chapter got a little darker than I intended. I write villains well, apparently. 
> 
> https://motheroftheuniverse-art.tumblr.com/post/627261947043282944/ok-we-all-know-artsymeeshee-s-chibi-stan-so-i
> 
> That's my drawing of Chibi mullet Stan. 
> 
> This is a fucking Chibi Stan story, how the hell did I manage to make it dark!?

Stan registered the giant hand latching onto him, and was quick to take actions; he sunk his teeth into the skin, and was instantly dropped. The landing hurt, but it wasn’t anything he hadn’t done before. Next step was to run. As soon as he was safe, he could figure out what the hell just happened to him. For now, he only knew two things; 

One, he was very small,

And two, he was very scared. 

Stan took a dive under his car, making sure to stay far away enough from the wizard that he couldn’t reach him. He hunkered down, debating where to go next. The bushes? The building? Then what? What was he going to do now that he was the size of a fucking guinea pig! 

Stan ended up huddling by the wheels, straight up panicking. 

That’s when he finally noticed a third thing; he’d been crying. 

It seemed, despite being small, his tears were still human sized, which was a horrible inconvenience. They were fat, sloppy, and stained literally all of his face with saltwater. 

He opened his mouth to tell himself to stop, but all that came out where loud, gross sobs. And they  _ wouldn’t. Fucking. Stop! _

Why couldn’t he stop? He was usually so good at controlling himself. If he needed to keep it in, he could keep it in. He only ever lost it in extreme cases. And while he’d never really been shrunk to a size smaller than a baby, this was  _ not _ a case like some of the other’s he’s cried in. He seriously thought he was stronger than this! Ford was the crybaby, not—

And thinking of Ford just made the crying worse. Goddamn it. 

The wizard grabbed him.

“Aw, you're so cute,” He said mockingly, pinching one of Stan's cheeks, which he now noticed had grown more chubby. “Like a sad little baby,” 

“Let me go!” Stan screamed, pounding his tiny fist on the hand around his torso, while tears of fear ran down his face. He sounded like he had just inhaled helium, as if a small, crying man with chubby cheeks wasn’t already non-threatening enough. “Let me go, you fucking asshole!” 

The wizard laughed. “Oh my god! You're a riot! And oh so adorable, yes you are!”

Stan fought harder to escape the man's grasp, but then suddenly looked down. 

“Oh god,” He whispered, suddenly taking notice of how high up he was. 

The wizard watched Stan’s face go pale with a cruel smile. “Something bothering you?” He asked, wrapping the hood of Stan's jacket around his fingers, and then dropping the rest. 

Stan nearly fainted. 

“No! No!” He cried out, clinging to his jacket. “Don’t drop me! Don’t you dare drop me!” 

“But I thought you wanted me to let you go?” 

Stan seethed. This was the worst. 

The wizard held him in his full fist again, this time pinning Stan’s arms to his torso. “You are quite possibly the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen!” He pet Stan’s head condescendingly. “I think you’ll made a very fine addition to my collection,” 

_ Collection?!  _ Stan blanched.  _ What kind of collection? _

He had to get out of here, fast! Even if it meant facing his long-term fear of heights. 

“HELP!!” He screamed as loud as he could, his higher-pitched voice allowing him to reach more annoying frequencies. “HELP I’M A LITTLE KID AND I’M BEING KIDNAPPED BY A SKINNY WEIRDO WITH A BAD HAIRCUT!!” 

Now it was the wizards turn to look fearful. 

“SHUT UP!” He growled, pressing as many fingers as he could fit over Stan’s mouth. 

_ Perfect _ , Stan thought, as he quickly sunk his teeth into the fingers. 

“Ow! Again with the biting!” He cried out, dropping Stan again. 

The drop from the hand to the ground was one of the most terrifying things that had ever happened to him, and it was all he could do not to curl into a ball and sob loudly for the next three days after doing so. Still, his theory held out; like a squirrel, he took no fall damage. 

If he was just sobbing before, he was  _ wailing _ now, but he could cry and run at the same time, so he made a break for it, aiming to hide in a bush. 

The foot came down in front of him so fast he crashed into it. He fell onto his back, looking up at the wrathful face of the wizard. 

_ Oh shit!  _

“Your adorable-ness can only amuse me for so long, Stan,” He snarled. “Now you're starting to get annoying!” 

With a flick of his wrist, the man summoned a small sack. Stan had been through enough abductions to know where this was going. 

He got up and ran towards his car. Maybe he could scale the tires, and hide in the gears? 

Before he could come up with a proper plan, he was grabbed again, this time by the legs, so he couldn’t bite the wizard, and then was dropped in the sack. 

“Let me out, you sick bastard!” Stan screamed, struggling inside of the sack. 

“This took a lot longer than I wanted it to,” The wizard complained. 

Suddenly a blinding light could be seen from outside of the sack. “No no no no no! Please don’t tell me we’re teleporting, please don’t tell me we’re—” 

Stan didn’t even get to finish his sentence before a wave of nausea hit him. Something told him that he and the wizard had just teleported. 

The wizard grabbed an old bird cage of his, and dumped Stan out of the sack and into it. He then locked it with a key, and a padlock on top of that just to be safe.

“What do you think you're doing!?” Stan cried out, shaking the cage door. Those stupid, cartoonishly big tears he’d been shedding dripped onto his hands; a reminder that he was still crying. This entire situation was downright humiliating!

“Let me explain,” The wizard said. “I run a traveling museum of oddities. And you, Chibi man, are my latest attraction!” 

Stan wanted to scream at the man for even  _ thinking _ of putting him on a display, but… 

“Yeah, that’s kinda reasonable,” He conceded. Something told him that maybe, in another life, he’d be doing the exact same thing. 

Realising he wouldn’t be able to pick the cage lock while the wizard was watching, Stan sat down, deciding it was best to be patient. 

His entire little body was sore, and he was tired. Now that he was finally not wound up like a string (not that he was  _ safe _ by any means), and had taken the chance to sit down and  _ try  _ to process everything that happened, he found he could barely keep his eyes open. 

“Yes,” The wizard laughed. “Sleep now while you can! You’ll soon have a performance to put on!” 

Stan ignored the wizards ominous words. He instead opted to curl up in his jacket, pull his beanie over his eyes to keep the light out, and let himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

Stan woke up to a bump in the road. He was thankful he’d trained himself to throw his hands over his mouth and nose whenever he woke, otherwise he would’ve let out a rather loud, surprised gasp. 

The events of, well, however long ago, hit him like a brick, and he fights the urge to cry again.  _ What is it with this stupid body and crying!?  _

Stan quickly wiped the pathetically large tears from his eyes. (Seriously, it was ridiculous how big they were, especially in comparison to the rest of his face.) It was action time. 

He took a moment to take in his surroundings. The birdcage he was in was somewhat tall, and it was tied down rather haphazardly to a table. Wherever he was looked like the hall of an old “Traveling Cabinet of Curiosities” he and his brother once visited. Hell, it could’ve even been the same one. 

There was a curtain up front, right behind the bathroom, where Stan could assume the driver sat. Judging by how they were moving, and the wizard was nowhere in sight, Stan thought it was safe to assume that the wizard was driving the car. 

Perfect. 

The door was closed by both the regular lock, and a padlock and chain. Stan checked his jacket, seeing that he still had his homemade lockpicking kit in his pocket. It was now unreasonably small, as per the rest of his body, but he figured he could still work with it. The keyhole would be fine, It was the padlock that was the problem, since it was one of the number-combination kinds, and had no keyhole. 

He focused on the lock first. It was particularly easy to pick, despite his tools being significantly smaller than normal, and the cage soon popped open. The only problem was; with the padlock and chain, Stan wasn’t able to slip through the door. Sure, his  _ body  _ fit through, but his head was too big. It was wider than his shoulders, and taller than his torso. Stan honestly wasn’t sure how he was actually holding it up. You’d think that kind of weight would cause your neck to break by now. 

He took out his file and started shaving down the padlock, which took a significant amount of time, but it wasn’t like the wizard was stopping the truck anytime soon. 

He got out of the cage, making as little noise as possible, and ran to the edge of the table he was on. It was a long drop. Stan grabbed onto the table cloth, using it as rope. “Don’t look down, don’t look down, don’t look down,” He kept telling himself, trying to ignore the bubbles of water growing in the corners of his eyes. Sure, climbing down from a high-ass place had always been rather fear-inducing for him, but seriously, he’s been through worse!

Stan tried not to think about the worse, since it increased the crying. Honestly, the overwhelming emotions this new body was giving him was just annoying! 

He let out a sigh of relief as his legs finally touched the ground. 

The truck went over a speed bump, and he was sent flying. 

“Whoa! Whoa! OUCH!” He cried out, as he hit his head on the floor, before quickly covering his mouth.  _ Too loud, too loud, too loud! _

“You’re not dead back there, right?” The wizard shouted from behind the curtains, where he sat driving. 

“I’m alive!” Stan shouted back, hoping the answer was satisfying enough to keep the man from checking on him. 

“Good!” Came a reply. “Wouldn’t want my paydirt dying on me. A living chibi is much more profitable than a taxidermied dead one!” 

_ Yeah, that makes sense _ . Stan said to himself. 

Stan quickly found a place to hide that was somewhere near the door. The moment the wizard made a pit stop, he could make his escape. 

His hiding spot just so happened to have a mirror. 

Stan looked at himself in awe. “I am adorable,” He said quietly, to himself. He smiled wickedly. “With looks like these, survival’s gonna be a pinch! Just gotta cry about my tragic backstory to some sappy woman and I’ll be set for life,” 

This was a good plan. He could make it in this world, no matter what life threw at him. Be it abandonment, prison, getting cursed, abuse… 

Great, now he just upset himself again. 

Stan curled up against the wall, trying to figure out why his usually perfect emotional control was failing him. It was a really bad side-effect of the damn curse, if that’s what it was. 

The wizard eventually had to stop to refill his car with gas.  _ Perfect _ . As soon as the man left the car, Stan made his move. 

There was a small table right next to the door that Stan had been hiding under. Stealing himself, he climbed up the tablecloth, refusing to look down, until he could eventually reach the trailer's door handle. The handle pulled down and the door swung open the moment he put his weight on it. 

Now came the  _ really  _ hard part. He had to fight every instinct he ever had, and drop down to the floor. 

Stan grimaced. Nothing could possibly mentally prepare him this. He held his breath, and let go. 

He didn’t hit the ground.  _ Shit _ . 

The wizard had surrounded him in a blue smoke, and was pulling him upwards. He kept going up until his tiny face was right in front of his enemy's large one. 

“Hey! Let me go!” Stan cried out, still sounding like he inhaled helium. 

“And here I thought you were afraid of heights,” He mocked. 

Stan could suddenly feel himself dropping. He let out a high-pitched screech of fear, but before he hit the ground, he was once again caught in the wizard’s telekinesis. Stan could feel his breathing rush, as he started to wail. 

The wizard lifted him up, and did the same thing around six more times for good measures. 

“So, I trust you won’t be trying to escape again,” He asked the panicking chibi. Stan quickly shook his head. “That’s a good little thing,” The wizard patted Stan’s head a bit harder than necessary. 

This time, after being shoved back into the cage, Stan was also duct-taped to the bars on the opposite side of the door. With his arms stuck to his sides, he wasn’t able to reach the pocket knife he kept in his jacket. 

So much for escaping. 

“We’ll be stopping at a carnival in some town in Oregon,” The wizard informed his tiny prisoner. “I want to put on a good show, so I’ll expect you to be in your best-behavior,” 

Stan grimaced in frustration, tears bubbling up again, and this time they were hot.

* * *

Stan had spent the entire time between his thwarted escape attempt and the wizards next pit stop struggling against the duct tape. When that had proved futile (seriously, what the hell was this tape  _ made of!?) _ , he began calculating a plan of action in his head. 

The perfect opportunity came very soon, though, not without a few… inconveniences. 

They had made a pit stop by a local tourist attraction, where the wizard thought he could set up shop like a side-venue, and maybe fleece some cash out of it. He also thought it’d be a perfect opportunity to test the audience reception of his latest attraction. 

“No way in hell am I wearing that!” Stan growled upon seeing the tiny lamb outfit the wizard was holding. 

“Oh, come on!” He encouraged. “I scanned your memories, and I gotta say, the lamby dance  _ has _ to be my favorite one!” 

Stan cringed so hard he swore he could feel his brain touch his large intestine. 

The Lamby Lamby Dance was a  _ horrid _ tradition passed down the mother’s side of the family, where the youngest sons of the family would be forced to wear a lamb costume and do a stupid dance in front of a bunch of elderly folk at the local retirement home. Supposedly it would make the old fart’s there “happy”. Stan particularly didn’t care about the “happy” part; he just absolutely despised the gig. 

_ “Yer makin ‘em happy _ ” His mother would say. “ _ Those folk don’t get much visitors, and they love it when little gremlin’s like you come to visit them. I mean, how’d you think yer grandpa’d feel if he was just shoved in a retirement home and left there?” _

_ “What does visiting the old people have to do with me wearing that stupid costume and doin’ that stupid dance!?”  _ Stan would argue back in protest. 

“ _ It’s tradition, my little fishy,”  _ She’d explain, patting him on the head and giving him love, as if anything anyone in the world could do ever would make up for the Lamby Lamby Dance. 

Ford had barely escaped the tradition by 15 minutes. Stan had decided that some day, the world was gonna pay for it’s mockery. 

Apparently, today wasn’t that day. 

“You could drop me off the side of a cliff with yer fancy magic buster,” Stan stubbornly protested. “But nothin’ you do is  _ ever _ gonna make me put that stupid thing on  _ ever _ !” 

The wizard snapped his fingers, and suddenly his clothing was switched out for the lamb suit. The guy didn’t even let him keep his beanie! 

“Oh, wow, well…” He could feel the childhood shame crawling on him. “There it is,” 

“You do remember the dance, right?” The wizard asked. 

“It’s been imprinted into my brain like a  _ comic sans _ tattoo,” 

“Good! Then we’re all prepared for the performance,” The man seemed slightly giddy. Stan could tell by how he actually brushed his emo hair out of his eyes. The man snapped his fingers, and was dressed up in the  _ gaudiest  _ performance suit he could’ve seen ever, and topped it off with a tophat that could rival the Mad Hatters. “I’m gonna get so many customers!” He squealed. 

Stan actually felt some second hand embarrassment for the guy. He was dressed like a clown, and not just one clown, but the entire circus, and had just  _ squeed _ . He was a full-grown man with a voice crack. Honestly, the only thing that was making him intimidating was his magic, and his complete disregard for human ethics.

“Good luck with that,”

* * *

“And now!” The wizard said to a painfully small crowd, “I present to you, the world's smallest, and most adorable man!” 

He was holding Stan on a tiny leash so he couldn’t run off, but that wasn’t his plan anyways. He watched as the spectators cooed adoringly over him, and as the crowd began to thicken, with people apparently attracted to the cuteness. It was slightly embarrassing, and he absolutely loathed the fact that he was in the damn lamb costume, but it did it’s job. 

“And now, he has a  _ little _ performance for all of you!” 

The wizard placed him besides a microphone so that the crowd would be able to hear him performing the world's most stupid dance. Stan wasn’t intending on doing so. 

“Help!” He cried out. “I’m being held prisoner by this freak show! I am not here by consent. I repeat, I did not consent to be here! This man has kidnapped me, and forced me to wear this stupid costume, and be an attraction! I AM NOT HERE BY CONSENT!!”

It had the intended effect. Everyone in the crowd was gearing up to riot against the wizard and his business, in order to free the adorable little creature he was so cruelly extorting! Stan knew mobs, and when this crowd turned into one, the wizard was going to regret ever even approaching Stan in the parking lot. 

Maybe a pretty woman around his age would take him home to live with her! 

The wizard quickly seized Stan by the mouth, muffling any other sounds he could make. And unfortunately, the man was wearing leather gloves, so Stan couldn’t really bite him again. “Ok,” The wizard said nervously. “That’s enough for today! I hoped you enjoyed the show, cause you’ll never get your money back, bye!” 

The wizard zipped into his trailer, dumping Stan onto the passenger's seat, and kicking the contraption into high gear. He left half his stuff behind as he drove away. 

The mob chased after the car, while the wizard recklessly drove it through a park. He ended up bowling over several trees, three benches, and the entire playground, and he drove through a duck pond before he managed to lose the crowd. 

_ It didn’t work _ . Stan felt his stomach drop. “How did that not work?!” He cried out loud, as miserable tears of frustration poured out of his eyes like a sink faucet. Maybe he could flood the car… “That always works! You get a mob chasing you, they kick yer ass, that’s my experience! Oh, so when I don’t need a mob, they’re perfectly capable of beating me to a pulp, but when I  _ need _ the mob, it doesn’t work!?” He shook his tiny chibi fist at god. “What the fuck is up with that!” 

The wizard stopped the car suddenly, sending Stan flying into the dashboard. He was quickly grabbed by a leather-gloved hand, and shoved up to the face of a very angry, red-in-the-face man. 

“You made me loose HALF MY FUCKING STUFF!!!!” 

Stan quickly covered his mouth to keep himself from wailing. 

The wizard was  _ infuriated _ . “Do you know what my spell does?” He growled. “It makes you as small and pathetic as you naturally are! You’re lucky I’m keeping you alive!” 

Stan felt himself shaking, dread washing over him in waves. The wizard took him to the back, and fetched a jar out of the corner. 

The jar was small. It was shorter than he was, and barley wider than his enlarged head. Stan blanched. 

“No, no, no, no, no, no!” He cried out, as he could feel his heart speed up. “Don’t put me in there,  _ please  _ don’t put me in there!” The wizard just smiled wickedly. 

“Your fear of heights might be one of those ridiculous in-born phobias, but the  _ real _ bad fears have memories attached to them!” 

He shoved Stan into the jar, and screwed the lid on shut, before giving it a good shake. Stan nearly passed out.  _ Too small, too small, too small, WAY TOO SMALL!!! _

“When  _ did _ you develop your claustrophobia, by the way?” The man laughed. “Was it the trunks, the cells, or the shipping creights?” 

Stan couldn’t answer that. He couldn’t even  _ think _ ! It was getting hard to breath. He curled his head into his knees, covering his head, trying desperately to ignore the fact that he couldn’t stand up all the way, and that he would barely put his arms out. His pants were soaked by his tears, as the panicking got worse and worse until he blacked out completely. 

* * *

When the wizard finally let him out of the jar (and into the much more spacious birdcage), Stan spent the next few hours sobbing, before eventually crying himself to sleep. He was shivering terribly when he woke up. 

The wizard made another performance stop. 

“I’m sure your not gonna pull another stunt like last time,” He growled, angrily baring his teeth. 

Stan looked at the jar, which was hauntingly close, and shook his head. 

The performance went perfectly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's a yeah. 
> 
> Good news is we'll be seeing Ford next chapter, so, rescue awaits! 
> 
> I seriously did not mean for this story to be dark in any way. Angsty, yes, but dark, no. 
> 
> Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> And thus begins the adventures of the chibi mullet boi! Where will his shenanigans take him next? Find out next chapter!


End file.
